Imperials
by Dark Water Tiki
Summary: Firsty fic anyway its about the g-boys and the g-girls kinda like romoe and juliet except there is magic, blood, and stuff like that.Read or forever burn in the 19th pit of the bad place downstairs
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters or any of the ideas that are presented here…only the chantings, weapons, clothing, names of the villages, landmarks, towns, castles, and other things that make no sense. Steal these and you will die before the full moon. Hahahahah!!!! Not really but please consider it! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 1/Prologue  
  
Hurry! Yelled a short blue haired girl with Elvin ears and dark blue eyes. "I know that but where are the others?" Asked a honey blonde fairy with soft blue eyes. "They are coming behind us very fast!" they were both racing to the spot that their friends were awaiting for them to arrive and get rid of the prey that thought they were the hunters.  
  
"They better hurry up, if they want to save us!" replied the blue haired elf. The two maidens continue to run through the forest. One wearing brown pants tuck into her darker brown boots that reach her knees and a tan shirt that was tied with a brown belt and had a bow over her shoulder. The other girl a fairy was wearing tan tights with knee high green boots that laces went down the front of the boot with a dark green shirt that went a little above the knees and a with a dark brown belt to wrap around her along the belt held tiny bags that held magical powders and such. Trying to get to the spot so that they wouldn't be killed first. They continue till they finally arrive to a dimly lighted area that was clear except from the moss and patches of grass on the ground.  
  
"Do you think they would leave without us?" asked the elf.  
  
"I don't think so, because we are the imperials, and we can't be separated." Answered the fairy  
  
"Do you think that we would leave you behind?" taunted a long blonde haired girl, with icy blue eyes, a sorceress more an likely by her dark blue dress that went down to her knees with that black tights with black boots, her belt was nothing more than a chain of silver with moons on the ends, her robe made of black fabric clasped together with two moons intertwining made her part of the night. Her haired pulled back in a headband with a charm on her necklace of crystal blue sapphire was around her neck was standing on one of the branches of the trees.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you Dorothy." replied the blue haired elf.  
  
"I wouldn't because I have no place to go and besides Hilde, you, have something that I want," continued Dorothy.  
  
"Don't forget me, I also want the prize." replied a young blonde girl that had her haired in two twists that look of a fashion she knew, her eyes were of a deep blue that told of her many years hidden as she was a mage. Her dress also gave her away as one to for she wore dark green ankle high boots with tuck in evergreen pants, her milky green sweater was long and reach to her knees but was held up by a black belt, she had a cloak of dark emerald green that were clasped together with leaves intertwining, and around her neck held a gold chain which held a green emerald gem in place.  
  
"Well hello their sally I didn't notice you, if you want to kick their butts off then you better get ready." answered Hilde.  
  
"Might as well." answer a brunette girl with bluish- gray eyes was sharpening her daggers; she appeared harmless in her dark brown ankle high boots and green tights with dark brown shorts and maroon shirt with a green vest held up with a dark brown belt that held her daggers in place, it was until she changed her shape into a lioness that you knew she was lethal.  
  
"Do you have to do that Cat when we are talking." Asked a blue- purple haired girl with dark blue eyes only looking a tad older than the younger one, but her ears still gave her away as an elf. Her attire was made of black knee- high boots with navy blue pants tuck into them, with a tan shirt that was held up with a navy blue belt that had little pouches filled with herbs and such so that they were prepare for anything of the worse.  
  
"Yes, I do Nion. Do you have a problem with that?" answered the lioness with blue- grayish eyes.  
  
"Anyway how many hunters are there?" ask Nion trying to get back to their mission.  
  
" I think about ten were chasing me." Answered Relena  
  
"About five were near enough for me to count." Replied Hilde  
  
"So there are around twenty that are after us." Answered Nion  
  
" How do you know that there are twenty, sister?" asked Hilde  
  
" Because Dorothy and Sally predicted this to me a few days ago…why? Answered Nion  
  
"Gee, we go through all that work and almost get killed and already you knew this. Some sister you are" yelled Hilde in sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
" Well, yes because Dorothy wanted to see if all of this would come out the way it was planned." Replied Sally cheerfully.  
  
"Don't say that because you wanted to see if it would come out true too." Answer Dorothy in a demanding tone  
  
"So, I wanted to have some fun. After all we only live one right." Replied Sally  
  
"What do you mean we only live once? That is very incorrect! We are immortals for lord's sake! How can we die!! You are one major idiot to think that!!" yelled Dorothy  
  
"Well that is true we can't but there are many ways like how we are the only ones of are race, what happen to the others…how did they died. We know they weren't vanquish." At this everyone grew silent at what Sally said. After a moment of silence they started to hear voices and stomping noises near them.  
  
"Here they come the stupid bastards,"replied the sorceress. "I think now is a very good time for us to put their minds at rest, don't you think." continue the sorceress with a Siamese cat's smile  
  
"Everyone get ready, its time to have some fun." Answer the elf with an evil grin.  
  
The soldiers where after the creatures they were trying to dispose of from their land. They were almost near them when they turn and ran at a faster speed and disappear in a blur. They continue to find them until one of them heard shouting and decided to go and figure out what cause the noise when he continue to hear the noise, the rest follow thinking it was safer with their leader than by themselves.  
  
"They went this way, sir," shouted a man with a uniform of black and blue. Sure enough they would have their prey.  
  
"Where are they?" asked another man in uniform.  
  
"I know they went this way though", repilied the other man who had brought them to a clearing covered in moss and patches of grass.  
  
"Are you sure they went this way?" asked the man  
  
"Positive sir" answers the other man.  
  
The group of men, stand still for only a little while before getting spook by an owl hooting.  
  
"Its getting dark, we can catch them tomorrow…sir?" asked the other man  
  
"Can hear that, someone is singing… can't you hear it?" replied the man urgently  
  
Sure enough, the men did hear music, but it wasn't singing but actually chantings.  
  
"Macami, Isis no iota…no friary is Sinai ado…Isis no iota…macami…Sinai…ado," chanted the sorcerecess and the mage in unison with eyes closed and staffs in hand. One that the sorceress had was silver with a crescent sapphire moon on the top that was being intertwining with silver wave like swirls. The mage had one of wood and had a beautiful diamond cut emerald sitting on the top of the twining wood. Glowing rings encircled them one in different colors. The one that the mage had was green more and likely to represent the powers of earth and the sorceress had one of silvery blue, the color of water and ice. They continue to chant until the men then notice that they were on moving ground, when actually they weren't even moving at all. They were standing very hesitantly and then began to walk.  
  
The honey blonde fairy giggle before, taking off after the ones that were trying to escape them she flew above them with magic dust in hand. Thus in doing so put the men to a daze not noticing the blue haired elf grab an silvery green arrow that she hand made for this purpose, for only elves can make such weaponry with her golden bow that had engravings of leaves and flowers in hand and aim at one of the men at the heart. She notice then that the brunette girl who now changed into a wolf was now waiting her turn at the hunters. When she nodded at the girl they both leaped out of the shadows of the forest and eliminated their prey, at the same time the others brought forth their own special weapons each beautiful and unique in their own ways annihilated the poor souls that try to hunt them. With only a howl was heard throughout the forest that night when the Imperials made there killed.  
  
The next morning the soldiers found there men all hanging in front of their camp in trees. They were covered in blood. A letter was hanging on the trunk with a beautiful handmade arrow that was golden green it struck into one of the trees on here they found the letter that address the king. "GET A MESSANGER! QUICK! THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE! Yelled the general who saw all the soldiers who were deceived by the mythical creatures they were trying to kill off. After taking one glance, he shudder at the though who could be this cruel. Thus he hurried off to order his troops to search the forest and try to find them. He didn't have a clue as to who could have done it. He quickly found a messenger and sent him off toward the Castle of Jade. The general look around him for his was a very old man and cared for this land that he was protecting. But he wondered why such a beautiful country like this one was now tainted with blood, injustice, and war.  
  
(This is where everything makes sense)  
  
This was once the country of Mythica, a beautiful and peaceful place. It was ruled by two rulers, they both were from different backgrounds. The Queen was of fantasy and the King was of one of man. They both ruled quite happily until they both saw into the black pearl of untold. This was the pearl that took toll on these nobles and allowing them to see their fears for that is what the pearl does to one person if seen, this was an omen of bad luck as told in legend that it would separate everything into black and white nothing more and nothing less. It would make everything that was once clear into the thickest of fog. Thus this separated the Queen and King into different worlds for they were blinded by what they saw in the black pearl and soon enough the queen disappeared into the Mountains of Emerald. The River of Truth separates the once Mythica, the land that the Queen lives is now called Magicaka and the land that the King runs is called Quartz. This somehow stirred up an up roar within the races of magic, fantasy, and mythical to those of men, human, and mortal. Those that were mythical scattered and tried to find safety but were easily killed by man. By passing the River of Truth you could be sure to survive. But this was no easy task for only those of though purest of hearts should enter this now misty, and mysteriously country built by the Queen. The only ones that were able to survive this tragic stage in history were that of six girls. Each one with their own background, techniques, and personality. These girls are the ones that are to save this country. They are the only ones that have the purest of hearts no matter how many have been slaughtered by their hands. They are immortal and are of mythical origins…they are the imperials and no one can defeat them. But what if this part of the legend was not true for their weakness is the same as the Queen. What might be that you may ask yourself, well there is a way but no one knows what for the girls have been though everything imaginable. This that no one knows can destroy them and yet it cam save their entire country. For you see the Queen tested her people to see who were to be her hunters and rescuers of this beautiful nation. But the test was that of crossing the River and only that was the test. Once they came to the Queen they were in her care and from then on they protected her and each other they have learned much and are remarkable at their skills of deceiving, weaponry, and skills of escaping for they have been caught numerous of times. Also if the Queen did this more wouldn't you think that more in likely the King has chosen his hunters and rescuers that are to free this nation of guilt and sadness. His tests weren't as easy as the Queen's, but it was simple yet complex enough to challenge anyone that wish to kill him or wanted a very good challenge for he was a very good swordsman and no man match his skills except that of the Queen and six gentlemen. The test was that of swords they would challenge him or he would challenge them by then the test would start. Those who survived his wrath were permutable to become his hunter and rescuer of this land. Those who did not pass, perish in death.  
  
Those that pass his test were six boys. Like the girls they each have their own lives, history, and style. They live with the King in the Castle of Jade here they live, train, and seek guidance from one another. They have been sent on several missions and all have been successful to the fullest and none have yet failed, they are unstoppable. No one has yet to defeat them, they are famous for their tricks, plans, and ways of being cruel toward their enemies. Like the King they too have a weakness. That too is unknown to anyone. But both on each side as yet to discover this or what fate has bestowed upon them. If you call an adventure fate then so be it. But during these times one has yet to discover what is happening to themselves or what to think.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" yelled a long brown haired boy that had purplish eyes that gleam with hunger was around the age of 15 had his hair in a braid. He was wearing what appeared to be in preachers' clothes except the black pants that were tuck into his knee high boots and he was running towards the kitchen.  
  
"DUO! DON'T GO THERE!!" yelled a pale looking blonde boy that appeared to be the same age as the braided one except his hair was cut shorter and he had blue eyes and was dresses in only a loose long sleeved white dress shirt and tan color pants that were also tuck into his black boots was chasing after the braided boy.  
  
"ROAR!" roared a huge lion that leaped into the air and pounce unto the braided boy. A loud 'THUD' was heard throughout the castle halls. A boy with brown hair that covered half his face, which hides his emerald eyes, stepped out from one of the corners with a grin. He was dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt that was also loose and wearing dark green pants that were tuck into dark brown knee high boots.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go to the kitchen during the hours that are not meal times." asked the brown hair boy with emerald eyes.  
  
"I KNOW THAT TROWA, BUT PLEASE JUST THIS ONE TIME!!" shouted Duo who was now trying to get out from under the lion who had lay on top of him, when he gave his advice to him.  
  
"I don't think you should bother with him at all, the way he acts he isn't a hunter but more of a little child." Commented a black haired boy with tanish white skin and wearing black pants tuck into black boots and wearing a long sleeved jacket with a navy blue shirt under it which was tuck in his pants and was held up with a black belt.  
  
"Oh. Hello Wufei are you heading toward the meeting room too?" asked the blonde boy  
  
"Yes, Quatre and I suppose that Duo wanted a 'snack' before he went to." replied Wufei  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SNACK' WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS AN APPLE, JUST A SIMPLE APPLE NOTHING MORE…SO WHAT IF I WANTED TO EAT A FEAST! WHO CARES! Yelled Duo who was now stomping towards the meeting room, that the king request their attendance that morning.  
  
"I wonder why we are being called on for anyway… do you?" asked Quatre who was now walking with Trowa and Wufei down the hall that, lead to the meeting room.  
  
"I don't know why we are even going to be called upon because we have defeated almost half of the population of immortals, so there is no need for us because we destroyed all of the powerful beings so the rest can be taken cared of by the other soldiers." Replied Wufei  
  
"We will soon find out won't we" answer Trowa as they approached the engraved wooden doors of the meeting room. The huge doors were engraved with lions, tigers, snakes, wolves, and bears. It engraving was done in fine detail that you saw the hairs of each animal and every claw, teeth and fang had its own glint of anger.  
  
Trowa push the door to reveal a room filled with sunlight streaming in from the wide French doors that lined the wall in front of the door.  
  
"You finally arrive now we can get this meeting going," answered a boy with Persian blue eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
" I agree with Heero on this topic, may we began the meeting since the king has yet to arrive." Answered long blonde haired gentlemen.  
  
"Might as well." Answer a Duo stuffing his face full of apples.  
  
"How did you get those apples?" asked Wufei with an arch eyebrow  
  
"He snuck in the back way." Replied Heero with his monotone voice he had always used since they known each other.  
  
" I was hungry…is there a problem to that may I ask?" replied Duo who was still stuffing his mouth with apples.  
  
" Quite that, you idiot!" yelled Wufei as he tackle Duo to the ground and was trying to save some of the apples that he stole from the kitchen since this was not a first for Duo.  
  
" Will you guys quite that now. It is nothing to worry about…we do live with the king and I think he has plenty of food for everyone and besides this is a very little thing to worry about when we were called by the king for another important reason." Replied Quatre who was now sitting in one of the chairs that surround a red wood table with engravings of flowers and insects that have been found by people who have travel and somehow inspire a carpenter to create a table and give to the king.  
  
"I wonder when you gentlemen would show up." Asked a brown with glints of blonde haired gentlemen wearing a blue and gold uniform stepped into the room where all the hunters where awaiting their orders as to why they were sent here when they could be doing training or something that would occupied their mind.  
  
"Good Morning, King Trieze of Quartz." Stated the longhaired blonde who stood at the same time that the king enters, the boys did the same.  
  
"Good Morning to you Zech and the rest of you." Replied Trieze as he walks to the front of the room.  
  
"Gentlemen we are here today because you are the Elite hunters and no one can defeat you but there are some creatures who are somehow more powerful than you." Stated the king as he walked slowly around the table while he was giving his lecture slash speech.  
  
"That is impossible no one can match our skills." Stated Wufei who was now shock at the moment at finding out about the new information so were the other boys.  
  
"Wufei is right we had beaten every powerful creature that you had sent us to assassin, kill or we had help out the troops which you have sent to attack these worthless creatures." Stated Heero with his mind he knew everything that was needed.  
  
"But are you sure, we had over 25 generals, 300 troops, 250 Calvary men killed by this group. How can you be sure? My army is starting to dwindle very quickly by only five creatures that have yet to be found!" yelled the king from frustration at this ongoing war that seem to never to end. The gentlemen sat very quietly as to not upset the king as they all knew that he stay up very late thinking of new ways to get rid of the plaque that has been brought up by the mythical creatures. After a few minutes of silence Trowa spoke up.  
  
"When do we head out, sir."  
  
"As soon as you think that you are ready, Gentlemen I will now leave you with this Information and I will take my leave, the information that you need has already been brought." With that Trieze left the room and continue to walk down to his room when he arrive he enter he quickly fell onto his bed.  
  
"I think my time will soon come, I can't live forever and I hope those boys can handle this kingdom better than I did…I am…so…so sorry Lady…Une." With that the king fell into a deep sleep that no one can survive not even an immortal could handle.  
  
"WHAT!!!" All the hunters yelled in unison for what they had found in one of the documents for their mission was nothing more than a will that the king had written out that was dated today. They raced to the king's room and flew open the door and found the king in his bed only looking deathly pale.  
  
"He doesn't have a pulse." Stated Heero in his monotone voice as he took the king's wrist to see if he was living or dead because of the will they were now the future rulers of Quartz but only if they fulfill the king's last wish which was also stated in the will that they wouldn't become rulers of this land until they have over come their fears and defeated the Imperials.  
  
"I think we should do what he last asked us." Asked Quatre to the other Hunters that were now in the king's room.  
  
"We must prepare for tomorrow, everyone will think that we killed the king so we will leave tonight and met these Imperials and kill them." Asked Heero  
  
"We might as well go and kill these murderers, they killed the king…they didn't do it physically but they did mentally and for that they will pay for." Answered Duo very quietly as he was not his cheerful self like he was that morning.  
  
"Then why are we standing here then, we leave before dawn." Stated Zech in his monotone voice.  
  
The others stood in the room for a second and had a silent prayer for the dead king before going off and preparing for their hunt…they were after the Imperials and very little chance that they will have any mercy if there was any chance of that ever happening for they are the Elite hunters hand pick from the king himself.  
  
What a waits for them in their hunt.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I HAVE FINISH WRITING CHAPTER 2! BUT I AM NOT GOING TO PUT IT UP UNLESS I HAVE A LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU! 


	2. Time 2

Authors Notes: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing charaters, only the things that make no sense.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You know, we should quick killing so many people that the king sends at us." Replied Hilde while they were walking near, the forest the next day for they couldn't stay where they had killed the men the other night. "We had to get rid of them or they would have killed us just as quick, but I think they would have done something else before they killed us" replied Sally  
  
"That is very true since they were soldiers and we don't know how there minds work, do we?" asked Dorothy " Anyway we should make are way to the castle in the mountains of emerald." Answered Nion  
  
"Why are they even trying to drive us out anyway they have killed almost every mythical race known to man and then some." Asked Relena " True that we are the only ones of our kind but we have all have had the experience of losing our families but that was due to our ancestry. Thus we are the imperials and no one can kill us for we in most ways are immortal, to man and mythical creature." Answered Dorothy "Well said Dorothy, "but we still have our weaknesses too. None the less we need to get the oracles so that we can end this stupid battle between magical beings and humans." Answer Sally " I see," replied Hilde who only asked about the topic because she couldn't stand silence that they were all in when making their journey towards the Magicaka their home. "When we get back to Magicaka we have to inform the Queen about the hunters and that we couldn't find the oracles." Answer Sally they continue to walk a little more until they meet up with some of their horses that were always stay at this certain spot of the forest. It was safer to leave them there, than to take them back with them on their missions. When they confronted the horses they went to their respected ones that belong to them, the girls always took great care of them since they were gifts from the Queen.  
  
" Hello, Shigani." Asked Hilde to one pure black stallion horse that replied with a snort.  
  
"Well that's no way to treat a friend, replied the gleeful elf as she mounted her steed.  
  
"Hello, Yue." Asked Dorothy to a dapple-gray stallion that was quite unlike the others that were full life and glee, this one was quiet and mysterious. She chose this one because of those reasons and also because it was faster than the rest. She mounted quickly before anyone else seeing that she wanted to get out of a land that had no business with her life except that they wanted her life and her magic to be gone with.  
  
"Hey, Hope." Asked Nion who now mounted her black horse that had a white diamond star on its forehead.  
  
"Come on, Angel." Asked Relena to a pure white stallion that she now mounted on that somehow wouldn't budge from her spot.  
  
" Hello, Widow" admired Sally at her black horse it was pure black with a hint silver on its back. She mounted with ease  
  
Catherine was glad to see her brown stallion named Maple. She mounted the horse silently because the silence was very unusually here. " Guys have you notice that it is very unusually quiet unlike the usual chatter don't you think?" asked Catherine who was very uneasy for the entire journey.  
  
Everyone was silent until they heard the sounds of arrows coming at them. " SEPARATE AND GO TO THE RIVER OF TRUTH NOW!!" yelled Nion who mounted her horse and left the group with her steed and heading in the direction of the river. She raced through the woods and trunks of trees and roots that were coming above the ground. Why am I running? She looked behind her shoulder and notice that her follower was a hunter but he wasn't dressed as one, yes the colors and the clothing look like a hunter but not quite right. Wasn't I appointed the leader, why am I running she asked herself because I can't stand being the one to kill so many immortals, Why did I survive the sacrifice, why did I survive why can't I just die now when I still can, No, I can't not now, I still have to finish my mission she continued to race her steed throughout the forest until she notice that her follower was no where behind her. She stopped her steed and look around her surroundings to see if her hunter follow her. It looked like he didn't and got tired of chasing her. She turned around to see if he was there when arrow shot by her ear and then another went by her arm. This made her fall off her steed she than quickly got up but not before seeing that before her pointed arrow. "Oh, dear." She said aloud she notice that the hunter didn't show his face for he had a hood covering his face. I wonder why I was so easily capture by this hunter why him and why now but didn't I want to die. Never, he, nor any mortal won't easily defeat me not now nor ever. " What do you want, stranger?" she asked the hooded stranger who was standing with his arrow and bow ready to fire at any slight movement.  
  
"Your blood." He answered in a very cold and sinister voice that made her feel very cold but it was autumn it could have been the wind…no it couldn't…it was him and why would he hide his face away from her. Soon she felt his eyes traveling her body and with this she felt very angry being looked like a piece of meat being ready to sell to a customer. She decipher a plan as quickly as possible but something about this hunter made her fell intimidated and this was not a time to be in when any second he could have killed her but every chance he had to kill her he wasn't taking and it was annoying her very much waiting for her death.  
  
"What are you waiting for we have been standing here for a few minutes and you still haven't killed me...who are you kind stranger?" she ask trying to see if she could catch him off guard and try to escape with Hope her steed was trotting very quietly behind him which would frighten the poor hunter but she would allow this man to go since he was able to defeat her but that was once of those one to a million things.  
  
"Why did you call me kind?" He asked again his monotone, it was then that she noticed that his voice had a hint of sadness but she didn't know why.  
  
"Because you haven't killed me yet and you are a hunter…am I right?" she asked again she was now entrance by this character who show up out of nowhere and didn't even thought about killing her more and less ask her about why she called him kind because of that reason.  
  
"Nothing." he managed to chuckle to himself as he unstrung his arrow away from her face.  
  
"Please leave before I change my decision to kill you." He said again in his voice he bent his head down. She noticed that a few blonde strands escape his hood and notice how beautiful they were but though better if she left for she would have been dead if he didn't have second thoughts about her and for that she was very thankful for.  
  
"Hope!" she shouted in Elf before hope came rushing by her she jump on and continue her journey to Truth River where she knew she would be safe from him and any hunter that was awaiting his orders to kill her.  
  
Why did I let her go and she was right that I had many chances to kill her but I didn't even bother to even let go of my arrow so that it would killed her, but she was beautiful that I couldn't killed her and why did I even let her go…it would never work after all we're enemies for a reason but if she wasn't beautiful then maybe I could kill her. It is very stupid now to go after her now all well better get on to the camp before I am missed.  
  
Dorothy left and headed toward the plain since she could use her magic in that area. When she left the group she prayed to herself that her vision she had the night before was not coming true because she didn't want to meet the hunter not now because she had killed enough the night before to last her a life time, but didn't she enjoy the killings of others and blood. This thought had been pondering in her head and she didn't now what to make of the visions and thus it was confusing her. She was now dreading her dreams for they held the truths and the dreams was so vivid that they were almost the real thing and no one didn't understand why they were coming true and she was the one that loved the killed of mankind and had no emotion or mercy for those that died at her hands. Inside she was glad that they died because they had killed her family she never knew. She was angry at mankind for that and would killed thousands before she would accept death for herself but why at the same time she was afraid of killing more. This is not the time to be confuse there are more hunters that are after you and they don't care what happens to you, so be prepare to kill them. She told herself in her mind. She continue to gallop until she heard another pair of hooves unlike her own they were able to keep up with Yue and her which was astonishing since they were the fastest in the land and she was not going to accept death or be defeat that easily especially to a mere mortal. She encouraged Yue to go faster the steed continue to race until they saw the large river near view. She didn't know she had travel that far with her opponent. "Yes, I am almost near the river." She yelled to Yue. But what about my hunter he is only one maybe I can eliminate him when I get a little nearer to the river. After going for a few strides she turn her steed to face the hunter who wanted her dead for it was his mission. When she moved her steed to see him she notice that he wasn't dressed as a hunter but the clothing colors were the same only a little different. She noticed his steed was gray and had patches of silver showing. He was dressed like a hunter but he hided his face behind a hood of his cloak. " How did you do that?" she questioned the mask opponent who seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn't tell. "Do what?" he asked "How was your steed able to beat mine." She continued as she got off her steed and began to stroke the mare softly to allow the mare to rest. "Are you after my blood hunter?" she asked again at the stranger "Why do you ask, I though you weren't afraid of death" he replied in a clear voice. "Have we met?" she ask the stranger for his voice was starting sound all to familiar from some where but she wasn't positive as to where or from. "No we haven't for I haven't been this far from the palace." He answered for her. "Where are you going, only the imperials are able to go to that side of the river." He asked her, she then noticed that he didn't know who she was. "I see, so you are right but I think I will take my chances, I wish not kill you just yet my mysterious hunter." After she said that she jump on Yue and took off toward the river. "I really didn't want to kill you just yet not until I see you again and know why I am living this life!" he shouted to her before he kick his steed and race back toward the meeting place where he and the rest of the hunters decided to set up camp. Why was she the exact same person from my dream, can it be that we are going to see each other again. He asked himself while racing back toward the camp his blonde bangs kept getting in his eyes. Those piercing eyes are the same. Can it be that she really is one of the Imperials, Quatre continue to replay what had just happen and trying to figure out what was happening and if she was really a danger to his people. I might as well give up on this beauty I know I can never have her so why fret over her. Maybe because you are attracted to her, but there are more beautiful ladies who swoon over me why do I want this one…because her heart is purer than yours and also you are attracted to her personality? No use in chasing after dreams might as well see what the others are up to. Quatre continue to ride even faster than before and wasn't even heading toward the camp but was wandering out of thinking again which wouldn't be a first.  
  
Hilde took off into through woods, which would be her strongest point if she had to defend herself. She continue to raced on ahead without looking behind since she knew that her opponent would not be easy to gotten rid of because he a dogged all of her arrows that she shot at him and they were sure shots to the body. There was no possible way that he was actually stronger than her because she was an Imperial and no one has yet to defeat her much less be able to match her skills with another. They all exceeded everyone, well that what she thought until she met up with this hunter. She then heard hooves, why now…now I wish I had Yue now she is the fastest horse that we have that can, before she could finish her sentence she was tackle by her Hunter from the side.  
  
"Damn! I didn't even see him," She told herself as she was trying to wrestle her way out of his grasp. She notices that he had a hood on. I wonder she thought as her hand went for the hood she notice that the hooded figure was a boy with a braid and bangs that hided his eyes. He recoiled away from her and brought his hood back over his face.  
  
"Why did you do that, lady?" He asked her in a voice that made even the most cruelest of people shiver in their skins.  
  
"Because you wouldn't get off me, how was I suppose to defend myself kill you." She shouted at him, she notice that it was starting to rain…crappit I went to far into the forest at this rate it will take me two days to get back to the river and where is Shingani he wasn't that dumb for a horse.  
  
"Will you quite yelling at me, I'm not deaf." He replied a little cheerful but it sounded amused than cheerful but much to the same extent it sounded the same.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you." She replied in elf and notice how confused he was, he shifted his weight incommutably in an effort to show he was ready for a siege on him.  
  
"It wasn't a signal, I just forgot that you were a human and that you don't speak my language." She answered forcefully and quickly as to not confuse him more so that he would confuse him so that he would kill her.  
  
"So you do speak English" He asked again amused at her, she then felt as if he was watching her as she was trying to find where her horse was since Shigani was always scare so he wasn't never far from her.  
  
"Now where did Shingani go again?" she asked herself as she searched the forest closer to see if there was any signs of him being there or near there.  
  
"If you are trying to find your horse then I suggest you come with me because more and likely he would have went to my camp where there is food.  
  
"Uumm…no, I think I would know where my horse would've went if he and I should part." She told him, he was still hooded and still showed a cheery character but he was hidden behind that cloak if only I could see his face then I would know who he really is.  
  
"I know Shigani and he will come back for me, so I will walk the rest of my way if you don't mind and also you wouldn't mind not telling anyone of this incident because I am a Imperial and it would give me a very bad reputation, ok…ok, I will see you around. And good day to you sir and May your journey be safe." And with that said she walk off into the other direction as quickly as possible.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted after her. She only stop for a brief moment as he was trying to keep up with her since she did have a early start than he did but didn't he try to kill me a moment ago but I am trying to kill him but I don't have a urge to kill him he acts a like a child not a hunter. She then notices that he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Are you ok, sir?" She asked him as she notice that he was breathing very strangely even for a human he was breathing very irregular.  
  
"I'm fine, this has been with me since birth, there is no cure." Replied the boy as he tried to get posture back which seem worthless since elves knew more about the body in all species than any other creature could and they are able to tell who tell the truth to those who lie and she notice very well that he was only lying because of a reason she couldn't quite place.  
  
"I think I will be able to find a cure, what is it that you have a problem with anyway?" she asked the stranger again.  
  
"I have trouble breathing and I won't let a doctor near me to bleed me because I think that is all none sense to bleed a person to get rid of the disease." He told her as they came near what appeared to be a camp.  
  
"I think I have just the thing, well actually two but they should be most helpful to you and I won't poison you because you spared my life the least I can do is help you with your breathing." She replied  
  
"I think you should take one cup of this in the morning it is ginseng with honey a type of tea that allows the throat to work when sore and take these herbs." She handed Duo two small bags that were filled with these items. They smell like the items and nothing seem amiss when he took a weft of the sweet smelling herbs.  
  
"Here let me prepare one for you, ok?" she asked him as she placed him near the logs that were surrounding the fire that was very dim with light. He fell asleep as soon as he touched the ground.  
  
"I guess you won't be having your tea then." She told him all ready knowing that he had fallen asleep. Why is it that humans can look so angelic when they are asleep but when they are awake they are full of evil and nothing good, except him, I mean what am I thinking I need to get out of here before I get caught. She quickly put a blanket on Duo before getting up and leaving.  
  
AUTHORSNOTES: I AM VERY SORRY BUT THE REVEIWS CAME REALLY QUICKLY BUT I WILL HAVE THE OTHER HALF SOON!!! I PROMISE!! BUT I MAY BE LATE BECAUSE OF SPRING BREAK IT MAY BE LATE BECAUSE I WILL BE TRAVELING IN NEW MEXICO. 


End file.
